


The Elegance of a Stupid Question

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: The Elegance Of [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, smut if you squint, stupid questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Harry Hart puts up with stupid questions. One time he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elegance of a Stupid Question

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://getinthefuckingjaeger.tumblr.com/post/113049557055/agentharrygalahad-sweet-bitsy-who-in-your-otp) post was making its rounds in the hartwin fandom and I couldn't help but join.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ [serahgalahad](http://jocunditea.co.vu/).

** I. **

 

“Harry? Are you awake?” Eggsy smoothed his hand against his back, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to the nape of his neck.   
  
He genuinely wanted to say _no_ , but he was lucid enough to understand that he was being asked a question… so he said nothing.  
  
“Do you think penguins _know_ they don’t have knees?”  
  
“Go to sleep, Eggsy,” he sighed into his pillow and Eggsy slumped down onto the mattress.  
  
And that was that.  
  


* * *

 

** II. **

 

He settled in close, breathing in the scent of Eggsy’s skin, and stretched his limbs to release what remaining tension still clung to his muscles.

“Harry?” Eggsy slurred his name, voice thick with exhaustion.   
  
“Yes I’m here?” He lifted his head, smiling when his partner pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.  
  
“Is it possible to feel like a sandwich?”  
  
“Shall I get you some bread and we’ll find out?” He asked humorlessly, but Eggsy was already unconscious again before his words had passed his lips.

 

* * *

 

** III. **

 

“Why do flamingos make such stupid noises?”  
  
The question irked him but he said nothing, letting Eggsy nuzzle his face under his chin. He’d slithered into bed after a long mission, the least Harry could do was ignore his stupid questions.  
  
“Honk.”  
  
“For Christ’s sake go to sleep,” Harry sighed.

 

* * *

 

** IV. **

 

Harry slipped his shoes off, silently undressing and pulling back the covers to climb into his bed - warmed and occupied by his lover.

He slid in, feeling the tension melt from his bones when Eggsy melted into his arms, pressing sleepy welcoming kisses to Harry’s neck. He thought for a moment that he might escape the inevitable but...

“Are there any _un_ guided missiles?”

“Eggsy if you ask me one more stupid question before 10 AM I’m going to have to start charging you.”  
  


* * *

 

** V. **

 

“Babe?” He looked over to find Eggsy dragging his half-exhausted body to his other side.  
  
“Yes, Eggsy.” Harry smiled, smoothing the mussed hair back from his lover’s face to catch a glimpse of the caribbean blue beneath his dark lashes.

“What do they call a French Kiss in France?” Eggsy slurred, just before a smile broke his lips.  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake.”  
  
“Harry no!” Eggsy burst out laughing just before the pillow hit and he lifted his arms to defend himself. “Harry I’m sorry!” He took the assault with peals of giggles that lit Harry’s heart on fire and filled his belly with joy. “I’m so sorry!”  
  
Somehow that night ended with tangled sheets and a cool, grey dawn creeping in on slow kisses that burned low like coals in the night and wandering hands that stoked them higher.


End file.
